Waking Up in Vegas
by sexyscientist
Summary: Post Fold Equity Callian-ness. What should have/could have happened :D


**I haven't been on here in forever...I have lots of stories to catch up on :/ This is just something that was brewing in my head post Fold Equity. It's a little rough on the edges, but I hope you like it. Read and review please. Positive comments and constructive criticism welcome :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :(**

* * *

Gillian was making her way through the lobby of the hotel, when she spotted a sight which was all too familiar: Cal at the roulette table. She quickly made her way over to his side and assessed the situation at hand. She didn't know whose money Cal was betting with; regardless the probable outcomes of this situation weren't too promising.

"Cal! What do you think you are doing?!?" Gillian scolded, "Hasn't Vegas screwed you enough…" She was cut off by Cal's arms showing her backward.

"Smothering, Foster, you're smothering." Cal barked, his eyes never leaving the roulette wheel.

"Whatever Cal, but when you wake up next to some Vegas whore with no money, don't say I didn't try. Ben's taking me out on the town. You don't have to worry about me smothering anymore!" Gillian let out a sigh of frustration as she turned on her heels and headed out of the casino.

Reynolds had promised Gillian he would show her what Vegas had to offer, and he wasn't lying. They started out with a five star dinner and then moved on to a few shows. Gillian hadn't had a night out on the town like this since she and Alec had divorced. She was waiting on that someone special to finally wake up and notice her. It hadn't happened yet.

"Gillian, what do you say to a little clubbing before we call it a night?" Reynolds asked. Gillian's thoughts were elsewhere. She had spotted a roulette table on their way out of the show. Her mind instantly drifted to Cal.

"Earth to Gillian…" Reynolds tried again as he waved his hands in front of Gillian's face hoping it

would elicit a response.

"Yeah. Sorry Ben. I just…um…got a little distracted." Gillian replied slightly startled.

"No problem. Just wondering if you wanted to hit some clubs before we head back?"

"Um…sure. That sounds great." Gillian answered half-heartedly, her mind still overcome with worry about Cal.

"Gillian, are you okay? You don't seem to be enjoying yourself."

"No Ben. I'm having a fantastic time. Let's head out to the clubs." Gillian took Ben's outstretched arm and let him lead her to the car. She really was trying to enjoy herself, not only for Reynolds' sake but also for her own, but her heart told her she didn't want to be anywhere but by Cal's side, watching out for him. Regardless of the hurt and anger he had thrust upon her in the past days, she still felt the urge to protect him, or at least pick up the aftermath. It was what she always did, no matter what.

* * *

"Double zero. You win sir. The pot is $1.5 million. Would you like to make another bet?" Cal looked down at the chips in his hand.

"Nope. I've got another chance that I need to take before it gets away. This was fun everybody." Cal took his chips and cashed them in. He left a note with them. It read: 'Take that Ellis. Looks like I'm over Vegas.'

After safely securing the money, Cal made his way out of the casino and hailed a cab. He told the cabbie to drive around in the neighborhoods of all the major clubs and shows.

"Here, stop here." Cal hollered at the cab driver the moment he saw the Lightman Group rental car parked in the lot. He shoved some cash in the direction of the driver and all but ran into the club. When he arrived inside, he scoured the floor looking for Gillian. He spotted her quickly and made his way in her direction.

"Eh Gillian, where's Reynolds? He leave when he saw your dancing?" Cal laughed as Gillian continued to flail happily to the beat of the music.

"NO! For you information, he got a call from DC that he needed to take. He's outside." Gillian stated rather matter of factly as she playful swatted at Cal, "The bigger question is what are you doing here? I fully expected you to be sitting at the roulette wheel all night. How far in the whole did you get yourself this time?"

"Gillian, can we talk for a moment? I'll buy you a drink." Cal insisted as he led Gillian to the bar by the small of her back.

"Sure, but this must be bad if you think I need to be inebriated to hear it." Gillian laughed.

They made their way over to the bar, and Cal order drinks for both of them, something fruity for Gillian and a Coke and rum for him. They sat there in awkward silence, as Cal swirled his straw in his drink, wondering how to start this. Vegas was a town of chance for him, but these stakes seemed so much higher than ever before. A song in the background caught Cal's attention and he used it to his full advantage in breaking the silence.

_Can you meet me halfway, right at the borderline  
That's where I'm gonna wait, for you  
I'll be lookin' out, night n' day  
Took my heart to the limit, and this is where I'll stay  
I can't go any further then this  
I want you so bad it's my only wish_

"Em listens to this song a lot. You probably know who sings it…the, uh, Green Beans or something." Cal sputtered awkwardly. Gillian began to giggle uncontrollably.

"The Black Eyed Peas, Cal, not the Green Beans." Gillian managed to get out between intermittent laughter.

"Eh. Whatever. They're both vegetables."

"Cal you're avoiding whatever you came here to talk to me about. What's on your mind?" Gillian inquired as she reached out to touch Cal's arm.

"Gillian, you know better than anyone what Vegas does to me, but it doesn't excuse the way I treated you. You weren't smothering; you were trying to protect me, with Poppy and roulette."

"Cal, I don't blame you. Vegas makes you a monster, but I fully expected it when we took on the case." Gillian interrupted.

"Stop Gill, I'm not finished." Cal insisted, "I had to give Vegas one more run around. I needed to see if I got the same thrill I used to get. Love, I don't get that rush anymore. Poppy didn't mean anything, and roulette just plain wasn't fun anymore. By the way, double zero won for me, but I left the table after that. That's not important though. The reason Vegas doesn't feel the same is that I have something really special that I need to take a chance on right in front of me." Cal reached his hands out and laced his fingers with Gillian's, "Gillian, darling, I want to take a chance on you and me. Vegas brings out the worst in me, but you bring out the best in me, and I much prefer that."

Gillian squeezed Cal's hands tighter as a tear ran down her check. Just then the music changed tempo drastically, and _I'll Be_ by Edwin McCain began to play.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth_

"I'm sorry Gillian. I shouldn't have done that. I crossed the line. I'm so…" Cal stammered, only to be interrupted by Gillian finger on her lips.

"Would you shut up, unless of course you are going to ask me to dance?"

_Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

Cal led Gillian out into the center of the dance floor and slid his hands around her waist and rested them on the small of her back. She rested her head on his chest, and they both breathed a long awaited sigh of relief.

_I'll Be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll Be loves suicide  
I'll Be better when I'm older  
I'll Be the greatest fan of your life_

They swayed in time with the music, and the rest of the room was lost to them. It was as if they were the only people there. They whispered into each other's ears the confessions of love which had been pent up inside of them.

_And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're My Survival, You're My Living Proof  
My love is alive and not dead_

Cal pulled back slightly, and looked deep into Gillian's eyes.

"Are you sure this is right Gillian? I don't want to force you into anything…"

"Look at my face Cal. Look into my eyes. What do you see? Because I know what I feel, and I'm not being forced into anything. I've just been waiting for you." Gillian responded as she starred longingly into Cal's eyes. He pulled her back into an embrace with the intention of never letting go.

_Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

_I'll Be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll Be loves suicide  
I'll Be better when I'm older  
I'll Be the greatest fan of your life_

"You're too good for me Gillian. I don't deserve you." Cal mumbled.

_And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said_

"I'm not too good for you Cal. In fact, I think we're perfect for each other." Gillian whispered.

_I'll Be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll Be loves suicide  
I'll Be better when I'm older  
I'll Be the greatest fan of your life_

At that moment, Cal's lips met Gillian's and years of concealed passion were embodied in a kiss.

_The greatest fan of your life. _

They pulled away from each other, and Cal cupped Gillian's face in his hands.

"I should have told you earlier Gillian; you look absolutely stunning tonight." With that, Gillian laced her hand in Cal's, and they made their way out of the club.


End file.
